Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a target detector configured to detect a target, based on a result of transmitting and receiving radar waves.
Background Art
A conventionally known target detector includes a transmitting unit, a receiving unit, and a signal processor. The transmitting unit transmits a radar wave formed of continuous waves at a specified cycle. The receiving unit receives an incoming wave, and mixes the incoming wave with the radar wave, to generate a beat signal. The signal processor detects a target that is a source of the incoming wave, based on a result of frequency analysis performed on the beat signal.
For example, JP-B-3788322 describes a target detector in which a specific value is subtracted from a beat signal generated by a receiving unit before the beat signal is subjected to frequency analysis. In the target detector described in the Patent Literature, the specific value is the mean value of the signal levels of all the beat signals.